


After-hours

by cat_es_val



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_es_val/pseuds/cat_es_val
Summary: This fic was born thanks to the Bloody Torchwood discord server, and our desire for Jack to be pegged. Thank you to princessoftheworlds for beta reading!
Relationships: Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones, Lisa Hallett/Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 12





	After-hours

Jack hadn’t expected to find two young ex-Torchwood One operatives on his doorstep after the fall of Canary Wharf. And he hadn’t expected for them to try to convince him to hire them. Ianto and Lisa had survived that massacre, along with a few other lucky - or unlucky? - ones. Jack was not fond of Torchwood One and had been reluctant to take them in, but they were persistent, and Ianto demonstrated to be competent enough, helping him catch a pteranodon that came through the Rift, so he gave them an opportunity. They proved to be very good at their jobs and very efficient. They were a couple, and though Ianto was a bit reserved, Lisa was very social, helping the team ease around each other. They were very attractive, and it was becoming very hard for Jack to avoid flirting with them. 

One evening, some months after they had arrived, Ianto and Lisa stayed behind after everyone else had left. They were chatting quietly in the kitchen area as Ianto cleaned the coffee machine. Jack made sure to make some noise as he approached them, and both of them turned to look at him. 

“You two should be already home,” Jack said, giving them a soft smile. Ianto and Lisa glanced at each other, communicating without words, and Ianto assented with his head. 

“We wanted to invite you out for dinner, some drinks, and…” Ianto said, starting confidently but trailing off with a hint of embarrassment. Jack lifted an eyebrow and gave them both a questioning look. 

“And sex, if you want,” Lisa added, and ran a hand through her hair, feeling slightly self-conscious. Jack’s smile widened 

“Ah, young twenty-first century couples, gotta love this time, sometimes,” Jack muttered, his smile not faltering. “I am your boss,” he told them.

“We are aware,” Lisa said, an amused smirk on her face. “If you are uncomfortable with that, we understand. We are not. It’s just some fun. What happens outside of work stays outside of work.” Jack had a serious look on his face and remained silent for a moment. 

“So… would you like to… join us?” Ianto asked, holding Lisa’s hand. 

“I would love to,” Jack replied at last, a beam returning to his face. “Let me grab my coat.” He ran to his office. Ianto and Lisa also went to gather their belongings and were waiting for Jack in the tourist office, which Lisa maintained as part of her duties. 

Ready?” Jack asked, entering the space and offering them his arms. Lisa smiled and hooked her arm around Jack’s right arm while Ianto rolled his eyes but, with an amused smile, took Jack’s left arm, and they left the building. “So, where are you taking me?”

“A new Thai restaurant opened near the Bay; it looks nice and has good reviews. So we thought we could try it,” Lisa replied.

“Lisa wants to try all the restaurants in the area, so she can give recommendations in case anyone goes into the tourist office asking for advice,” Ianto said fondly.

“Sounds good to me,” Jack replied.

They walked slowly, chatting about Cardiff and how Lisa was adapting to living in a new city. They had dinner, each of them ordering a different dish but sharing them, so they could try different things. Ianto and Lisa had some drinks in the restaurant. Jack was only drinking water but agreed to go with them to a club, and after finding a table, he offered to buy the couple another drink, if they wanted. They accepted, made their requests, and Jack left them alone. 

“Are you nervous?” Lisa asked Ianto. She had been joking with him for months now about his crush on their boss. 

“Ah… a bit?” Ianto replied, thoughtful. “I think it’s more… anticipation? I don’t know how the night will end.” 

“Well, things are going well, and our offer was very blunt so…” 

“Yeah, you are right.” Ianto smiled, and in that moment, Jack returned with their drinks. 

“Were you talking about me behind my back?” Jack asked, no malice in his voice. 

“No, just complaining about our boss,” Lisa said, receiving her drink. 

“Yeah, he can be a pain in the arse,” Ianto said. 

“I am sure we can make your arse feel some pleasure to make up for it,” Jack replied, and Ianto almost choked on his drink while Lisa snorted. “I’ll admit I have worse pick-up lines than that one.” Jack shrugged.

“Do you boys want to dance?” Lisa asked after finishing her drink. 

“Would love to,” Jack replied, and Ianto assented with his head, getting up from his seat. This time Lisa offered them her hands and held them, walking them to the dance floor.

They moved with the music, just enjoying watching the others sway to the rhythm and doing their best to look good - which didn’t require much effort, really, the three of them were beautiful. They started getting closer and touching each other as they danced. After a few songs Ianto loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt, to which Jack looked at Lisa, mouthed “Sorry,” and kissed him. 

“You can’t do that without warning me,” Jack said, and Lisa tried to hide her laughter with a fake cough. “You are looking very beautiful too,” he said then, looking at Lisa, and kissed her too. 

They continued dancing for a few more songs until Ianto proposed they go to Ianto and Lisa’s place. They took a cab and continued to kiss and touch each other during the short trip to the apartment. Once there, they went straight to the bedroom. 

“How do you want to do this?” Jack asked.

“I want to see Lisa fuck you,” Ianto said, all embarrassment gone from his face, only lust remaining now. 

“Ooh hoo.” Jack smiled and looked at Lisa. “I would love that.” Lisa smiled in return and went to retrieve some things from a drawer. She returned with a strap-on harness and a few dildos, which she presented to Jack. He chose one and Lisa attached it to the harness, placing the others aside. 

While Lisa did that, Ianto straddled Jack and kissed him, unbuttoning his shirt. He got Jack’s torso naked, and Lisa put herself behind Jack, kissing his neck and shoulders while Ianto took care of Jack’s pants. Jack stood from the bed to help Ianto undress him and then sat down again. Lisa had moved next to Ianto and pushed Jack’s chest to make him lie down. 

“Blow him,” Lisa told Ianto, and the man obeyed, licking Jack’s cock and then putting it on his mouth, moving up and down, making Jack gasp in pleasure. 

“And you,” she said, putting her legs at either side of Jack as she looked him in the eyes, “eat me out, please.” Jack assented, and she hovered over Jack’s face. Jack grabbed her hips and lowered her down until he was able to lick at her clit.

Ianto continued working Jack’s cock with his mouth, moving his hands up and down the other man’s thighs. Lisa had shifted her position over Jack’s face so she could look at Ianto. The Welshman looked at her and felt his cock twitch. He was mostly clothed and decided to strip off his shirt. He couldn’t take off his pants without stopping what he was doing, and he didn’t want to stop now that Jack was producing small whimpers each time he moved his head up, putting pressure on Jack’s cock. Lisa was close to climax. She didn’t make noises during sex, but he could identify the changes in her breathing pattern. Ianto stopped what he was doing, and Jack made a noise of complaint. 

“Come here,” Ianto told Lisa, extending a hand. Lisa took it, got up from the bed, and kissed Ianto. 

“You two are absolutely gorgeous,” Jack said. 

“You are beautiful,” Lisa said, and kissed him while Ianto took the strap-on Lisa had prepared. Ianto approached her and helped her put it on while Jack moved his hand slowly up and down his cock.

Jack was lying with his head pointed to the headboard. Ianto approached him and moved him so he was parallel to it, and then kissed him. He went to sit in an armchair they had at the feet of the bed, stroking his cock with his hand as he watched Lisa put some lube on her fingers and start working Jack open. She started with one finger, which Jack took with ease, and after some minutes, she introduced another one. 

“Are you okay?” Lisa asked Jack as she introduced a third finger. 

“Never been better,” Jack replied, breath hitching as Lisa moved the fingers inside him. 

“Are you ready?” she asked, after a few more minutes. Jack made an affirmative movement with his head. 

“I am ready,” he confirmed.

Lisa removed her fingers and put a condom and some lube on the dildo, then pressed it against Jack’s arse. She leant forward to kiss him, and while she did, she started to slowly press the dildo inside Jack. Jack arched his back and moaned, a mix of pain and pleasure on his face. Ianto stopped stroking his cock, afraid the scene in front of him would tip him over the edge too quickly. Lisa stopped kissing Jack and looked at Ianto, a lustful smile on her face. 

“Are you okay, Jack?” Ianto asked. 

“Yes,” Jack replied, first looking at Ianto, and then at Lisa. “Please, move,” he pleaded. Lisa assented and started slowly rocking her hips. “Try pressing a bit to the left,” Jack instructed her. Lisa did her best to comply, and Jack moaned loudly when she was able to hit the spot he wanted. 

Ianto went back to stroking his cock as he watched Lisa fuck Jack on their bed. Lisa continued to slowly move her hips, making sure to hit the spot that made Jack moan and whimper with pleasure. Jack watched as Ianto pleasured himself. 

“Move a bit faster, please,” Jack asked Lisa, and she complied.

Jack put his hands over Lisa’s breasts, squeezing them lightly. Her breath hitched and quickened as Jack started massaging her nipples. She quickened her pace a bit more, and Jack felt his muscles tensing and his cock twitching, close to orgasm. After a few more minutes, Jack came, laughing from the pleasure. Lisa slowed her pace and kept rocking her hips for a few seconds before carefully removing the dildo from inside Jack. 

“Can I watch you two fuck now?” Jack asked, looking at Lisa first and then Ianto. Both of them agreed, and Ianto moved to the bed. 

Jack took Ianto’s place in the armchair. Ianto put a condom on while Lisa kissed his thighs. She laid down in bed, and Ianto kissed her mouth, then her neck, as he introduced lubed fingers into her vagina. Her breath changed, indicating pleasure, and after a few minutes, Ianto removed his fingers and slowly introduced his cock instead. He stopped and looked at Lisa, and when she assented with her head, he started to move, slowly rocking his hips at first but quickening the pace after a few minutes. Ianto made beautiful sounds of pleasure that made Jack’s cock twitch, even though he had come just a few minutes ago. Ianto slowed down again, and Lisa arched her back, tensing. Ianto stopped moving, and Lisa circled her hips, driving them both to climax. They came together, Lisa still silent, Ianto moaning and whispering a string of words Jack couldn’t hear. Jack shuddered with pleasure in the armchair. Ianto moved away from Lisa and got rid of the condom. 

Meanwhile, Jack moved to the bed and kissed Lisa, who moved to lay with her head in the pillows to the right side of the bed, signaling Jack to lay beside her, in the middle. Ianto returned from the bathroom with a damp towel, which he used to clean Jack’s stomach, discarded it and laid on the left side of the bed. Jack kissed Ianto and then moved down to let Ianto and Lisa kiss, and they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> We practice safe sex in this house =) assume all safety measures even if I failed to mention them.


End file.
